l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Matsu Watako
Matsu Watako was a bushi and a gunso of the Lion Clan. Station Watako was known for her tactical acumen on the field, baiting larger enemy forces with more experienced commanders into lethal traps. A skillful Go player and a talented woodcarver, spent her off-duty creating sculptures and netsuke. Book of Water, pp. 133-134 Haru's Apprentice In 1144 the settlement which would be known as Water Hammer City rapidly grew. The monk and blacksmith Haru accepted his first students, who were offered the chance to practice his skills on the sacred forge there, Strongholds of the Empire, p. 96-97 a scale of the Water Dragon herself. All of the clans save the Scorpion answered this call, and Watako came there as the Lion representative, the first of the guests to arrive. Master Creation After a year in the Dragon lands, most of the time playing go, she carved two bowls from mahogany wood, to held the Go pieces, black and white, she had used in her time there. Watako presented the Master's Go Set to her hosts and returned home. Book of Water, p. 134 Dragon-Phoenix War When the Tsuno attacked the Lion, the Clan was at war with the Dragon Clan, and allied with the Phoenix Clan. In order to fight the Tsuno, the Lion retired its troop from the Phoenix lands leaving only a handful of skillfull warriors led by Matsu Shinya as advisor. Watako and her unit of Lion's Pride was part of them. The Phoenix considered it a betrayal and Shiba Aikune, driven half mad by Isawa's Last Wish, killed Shinya; Faith In My Clan (Dark Allies flavor) Broken Wishes, by Rich Wulf Ikoma Korin and the surviving Lion forces retreated and made their way back through the Phoenix land. The War of the Rich Frog, Part Five, by Rich Wulf Korin's uncle Ikoma Fujimaro went on his tracks in 1159 Clan Letter to the Lion #19 (Imperial Herald v2 #4) and several months later he was guided by Togashi Mitsu and found in 1160 a wounded Korin and the rest of the trapped Lion. Recruiting Drive (Fall of Otosan Uchi flavor) All vow to leave the Phoenix lands alive. Matsu Watako (Heaven and Earth flavor) Four Winds, p. 55 They were hunted by an Asako Inquisitor, Isawa Fosuta. Isawa Fosuta (Winds of Change flavor) They came back to Lion lands and Watako honored her leader Korin, who always spirited the group in such difficult times. Shireikan Watako was assigned Shireikan of the Ikoma army. She was stationed at Bishamon Seido and met her friend Akodo Itoku. The Heaven's Will, Part I, by Shawn Carman She was under the command of rikugunshokan Ikoma Kosaku. Preparations, Part II, by Lucas Twyman, Nancy Sauer, Brian Yoon, and Fred Wan Gaijin Tactical Book A gaijin book with tactical diagrams was found within the Unicorn loot the Lion took when they were returning victorious from the Fall of Shiro Moto. She and Itoku showed it to the recently appointed superior, Matsu Takenao, who tasked Itoku to pass it to the Lion Clan Champion Akodo Shigetoshi. From the beginning it looked as an important manual, despite the language was not understood at that time. The book was called De Bellis Yoditorum. De Bellis Yoditorum (Promotional Title) External Links * Matsu Watako (Heaven and Earth) Category:Lion Clan Members